legouncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers
In the beginning, God created the havens and the earth. Wait! You came to this page to read about Clutch Powers the movie didn't you? You do know this is a page about Clutch Powers right? If you did not, you probably would not know this is about a LEGO Mini-fig named Clutch Powers. (In which case, you would not know he goes to space (And if you did not know that, then you would not know he has a dad named Rock Powers (And if you did not know that then, well,....You don't know much about Clutch Powers (But wait! This is supposed to tell you about Clutch Powers! So what are we waiting for?!)))) There, now that's done. Our story begins underground (Where else?) with Clutch Powers. He just breaks through some rocks (OOPS! Big mistake. That's rock monster property! I see a lawsuit coming his way soon..) with the thunder driller. (Of course he uses that!) His Mission: (Ooo! Big opening!) To find a power crystal. (Bet you knew that!) So he goes looking for one, and finds a small one. He take it out of the rock, (Careful!) and looks at it. Then he sees another bigger one and throws the crystal behind him and it breaks. (More rock monster property. One more lawsuit. Are you keeping track?!) So then he BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.... Then he... Wait! I'm going into too much detail aren't I? Well, since I'm too lazy to write the whole thing, I'm going to copy what it says on Brickipedia. (HA! I don't have to write it!!!) Copied from Brickipedia: (You can skip this. I was too lazy to even put in any funny gags.) Plot (Skip (I beg of you! Skip!!!!)) Copied from Brickipedia: (See?!! I put it twice so you would not blame me!!! (P.S. I did not make this myself (I copied it XD))) The movie begins with Clutch Powers retrieving an orange energy crystal from an orange version of the Crystal King. After this, he drives his Agents car back to Lego City, where he is introduced to a team of three (Brick Masterson, Peg Mooring, and Burnie Von Beam) that will help him in his next assignment: investigate a recent prison riot. The group travels to a red planet in Mars Mission outfits. One of the prisoners, the evil wizard Mallock the Malign, attacks them and then leaves. They meet a Space Police commander who explains to them that Mallock plans to harness all the forces of evil together and steal the deceased king's powerful golden sword, now in the hands of Prince Varen. After a tip from Clutch's boss, the group travels to another planet that is the setting of the Castle story line. Clutch looks for the prince while the rest try to build a wagon. Peg finds a dragon while Brick and Burnie work on the wagon. Clutch, with the help of a large troll, finds the prince, who refuses to help. So Clutch returns to his team, who have finished the wagon. They are about to attack Malign's castle when the prince comes back and elects to help them. Clutch and the prince sneak into the castle while Peg wears the prince's costume and leads the knights against an army of undead skeletons. A large battle ensues. Clutch and the prince finish off some walking suits of armor, and then are captured and hung in a cage by Mallock. The knights retreat, and Peg, Burnie, and Brick crash their wagon. But Clutch and the prince, whose images are reflected into the night sky, send the team a message: LEGO, which is translated by them as "Build on each other." So Burnie, spurred on by Peg, rebuilds the wagon. Peg flies a dragon in and frees Clutch and the prince, while Brick flies in to finish off Mallock's dunce skeleton guards, Skelly and Bones. Clutch and the prince face off against Mallock. The prince captures Mallock and the team returns to Lego City, where they celebrate and are assigned their next mission. Humor once more Ok, so there you have it! All laid out for you on a silver platter! (With some gold on the edges. (And maybe some more gold in the middle (And maybe BLAH BLAH BLAH!))) *You can stop reading now. * * * *Or now * * *I mean it! * * * *STOP READING!!!! * * * *Fine! I'll say it!!! But you force me to!!! * * *THE END * *There, happy?! I mean, not every story has to have that at the end!!! Sheeeesh!!! All right! I’m done! (But I could continue in these little things then it would not be BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!..................)